galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperious
Imperious appeared in 2006 TV series called Power Rangers Mystic Force. Imperious is the second leading general of the Morlocks and is one of the two major antagonists of Power Rangers Mystic Force. He was once Calindor, a friend of Daggeron, Leanbow and Udonna, until the dark forces turned him into the Mummy-like wizard called: Imperious. Not much was known about Imperious until the two-part episode "Heir Apparent", Calindor was once a kind friend of Udonna's and was trained beside Daggeron by Leanbow. However, he became corrupted by dark magic and discarded Leanbow's teachings, having grown tired of constantly hearing about honor and having to play by the rules. During the Great Battle he betrayed his fellow Mystics and ambushed Daggeron, who was escorting Leanbow and Udonna's infant son Bowen away from the battle. Calindor demanded baby Bowen but Daggeron refused, and the two former friends engaged in a battle that ultimately led to them being magically sealed within a cave. Since that day Calindor lay mummified within the cave, having been cursed during his struggle with Daggeron, until he was revived and reborn in a new body as the mummy-like Imperious. Like his mentor Leanbow and former friend Daggeron, Calindor was able to transform into an Ancient Mystic, and he fought Daggeron while in this form. Years later, Necrolai tricked the Rangers into breaking the seal and retrieved the mummified Calindor. Octomus brought him back to life as Imperious to serve as the new leader of the Underworld, a role Imperious took an immediate liking to. He refers to himself as the "Dark Wizard". Imperious sees magic as a way to grant his own selfish desires. Imperious was easily annoyed by Leelee's complaining, turning her into a bug with the ability to summon and free monsters (including himself) from the Underworld. Imperious wasn't hindered by a focus on escaping the Underworld like Morticon was, and focused more on direct attacks on the civilians of Briarwood. In his first encounter, Imperious easily defeated the Rangers, and only Jenji's surprise attack and the fact his magic hadn't yet returned to full strength (due to being stuck in the cave) drove him back. Imperious briefly reassumed his previous identity as Calindor to gain Udonna and the other Rangers' trust, intending to poison Udonna, frame Daggeron as the traitor and steal the Xenotome. Luckily, Clare worked out his true nature and found out from Phineas he was the traitor just in time to stop Imperious from poisoning Udonna, and Daggeron prevented him from gaining the Xenotome. After that, Imperious began seeing Daggeron as a personal rival. Imperious has also clashed numerous times with Koragg, and even dared Koragg to fight without magic, relying on only his physical strength. Koragg agreed, and his magic was turned into a purple Mystic Morpher that was given to Necrolai. Unbeknownst to Koragg, this was just the first step in a much larger plan - to destroy the Master and rule the world on his own. In the next step of Imperious' plan, he released the four Barbarian Beasts. Warmax and Shrieker were sent to battle the Rangers first, wearing them down, while he secretly dispatched both Fightoe and 50 Below to take out Koragg so he couldn't interfere. Imperious then sent them to battle the Rangers, knowing that their laziness and battle fatigue would cause them to summon Jenji - at which point Fightoe captured him and took him to the Underworld, where Imperious used Jenji's power to wish for a world where good magic and everything related to it didn't exist, rendering the Rangers powerless. This allowed the forces of darkness to conquer the world - Rootcore was reduced to rubble and the Rock Porium vanished, color was nonexistent, humanity was enslaved and music was outlawed. One thing Imperious hadn't counted on was that Koragg had survived and plotted against them, helping the Rangers to reach the Tribunal of Magic and reverse Jenji's wish, after which 50 Below was destroyed. After the battle, Imperious scolded Fightoe for fleeing from battle and destroyed his body and then used Fightoe's soul to power the war machine monster, Ursus, which was also destroyed. Imperious later attempted to convince the Master that Koragg had committed treason against the forces of evil. However, after proving himself to be honorable, the Master let Koragg keep his magic. It's now Imperious that should be wary of The Master, since it has been proved that Imperious cannot be trusted and has no honor. Realizing he was unable to destroy Octomus as long as Koragg was around and scared of his treachery being found out, he decided to get into Octomus' good books instead by raising him out of the Underworld with the Ranger's Legend powers. To that end, he formulated a plan by separating Daggeron from the Rangers and destroying him, while using his power to create the Chimera to help drag the Rangers down into the Underworld; Udonna's interference and Koragg's transformation back into Leanbow freed the Rangers, but the Master was still rising. Imperious was on the verge of triumph when it was discovered Daggeron had in fact survived. Imperious challenged him to a bound battle - the two, in their Ancient Mystic Modes, would be chained together and fight with only swords. Imperious cheated, snatching the Solaris Laser Lamp for use and mocking the idea of fighting with honor. Despite this, Daggeron was able to win and mortally wounded his enemy. Imperious regressed back to Calindor and then into the mummified shell of himself before dissolving to dust as he made a cryptic remark about the coming of the Ten Terrors. Imperious is a ruthless, sadistic, manipulative, deceptive, and highly cunning Morlock general that does what he can to rule the magic and surface world, though unlike most villains in Mystic Force. Imperious (along with Koragg) is highly calm and cool, rarely having any (if not at all) outbursts, even if his plan gets thwarted by the Rangers. Above all else he is also supremely arrogant, thinking that no one will ever stop him, and even more extremely narcissistic, gloating and reveling in his new body, and calling himself "beautiful". He also dislikes the Master, to the point of committing treachery, and at one point in the first part of the two-part episode "Heir Apparent", even tried to destroy him, only to be stopped by Koragg. Powers and Abilities Imperious, being a leader of the dark forces, possessed powerful strength and magic. Imperious himself is a skilled fighter and extremely powerful magic user; he balances out his physical strength with magical powers honed during his time as a member of the Mystic Force. * Teleportation: 'By shouting the phase '"Luthaar", Imperious can teleport to any location at will. * Size Changing: 'By shouting the phase '"Malorus Melavacardum", he can grow to a size more than one hundred times the size of the Titan Megazord, making him one of the largest villains in Power Rangers Mystic Force. * Calindor/Ancient Mystic Form: '''Despite his new form, he can return to being Calindor at will and use his old Ancient Mystic Mode. * '''Summoning Monsters: 'Imperious also has the ability to summon and free monsters from the Underworld. * '''Monster Creation: '''By saying the phrase '"Megaro Zangar Marodaza", Imperious can resurrect the souls of the undead and create his own monster, as shown in the first half of the two-part episode "Heir Apparent", when he created a super monster known as the Chimera. * Spell Breaking: 'By saying the phase '"Mujura", he can break a spell, as shown in the episode "Scaredy Cat", when he broke free from the Green Ranger's Vine Power. * Finger Force: 'Imperious can push his enemies far away with a powerful force from his finger. * '''Energy Barrier: '''Imperious can cast a barrier to trap his enemies in, as shown in the episode "Long Ago". * '''Dark Energy Force: '''By saying the phrase "'Darious Melorium", Imperious can fire a blast made of dark energy that can disabled protection spells, as also shown in the episode "Long Ago". * Morpher Spell: 'Imperious can turn any magic powers into a Mystic Morpher, as shown in the episode "Ranger Down", when he turn Koraggs magic into a Mystic Morpher for Necrolai. * '''Virus Spell: '''Imperious can cast a spell that can cause a Megazord to have a virus, as shown in the episode "Koragg's Trial". * '''Lighting Beam: '''Imperious can open up a wormhole in an area, and fire an orange-s yellow colored lighting beam at the enemy. * '''Magi Tornado: '''By shouting the phrase '"Boombasa", Imperious can turn himself into a black tornado, it is similar to the one that the Pink Mystic Ranger uses, but stronger. * Vine Power: 'Imperious can unleashed vines to wrap his enemies with, similar to the ability that the Green Mystic Ranger uses. * '''Water Tornado: '''By shouting the phrase '"Entoa", Imperious can fire a water tornado, it is a water element that is stronger then the Blue Mystic Rangers water power. Arsenals * Folding Fan/Staff: 'Imperious carries around a Folding fan that he also uses as a weapon as he can use it to send magical spells and it can also become a staff that can be used in battle. ** '''Energy Slash: '''In it's staff mode, Imperious can charge it up with purple energy and slash his staff at full force. ** '''Teleportation Cast: '''Imperious can teleport any ally at will with his fan. ** '''Energy Absorption: '''Imperious can absorb energy from other beings. ** '''Energy Force: '''By shouting the phase '"Ennacio", Imperious can fire an invisible force from his fan. ** Insect Spell: 'By shouting the phase '"Eistromitor", he can use his fan to turn anyone into an insect, as shown in the episode "Scaredy Cat" when he turn Leelee into a insect. ** Teleportation Swipe: 'Imperious can also swipe his fan at an ally to teleport them to any location at will. ** '''Energy Transfer: '''Imperious can also use his fan to fire a continuous purple colored tornado at the target to transform them into pure energy and transfer them into a creation of his. ** '''Magic Blast: '''Imperious can fire a continuing blast of purple energy from his fan. ** '''Energy Blast: '''Imperious can also fire a green energy blast from his fan. ** '''Energy Laser: '''Imperious can also fire purple colored energy lasers from his fan. ** '''Magic Vision: '''Imperious can look thought his fan and see the events that is happening right now. ** '''Magic Pen: '''Imperious can conker a dark pen that can be used to summon a dark seal. ** '''Lighting Force: '''Imperious can cast purple colored lighting from his fan. ** '''Lighting Bolt: '''By shouting the phrase '"Mutafento", Imperious can conker a powerful light blue colored lighting bolt with his fan. *** Mega Lighting Bolt: '''Imperious can cast a lighting bolt, it is similar to the lighting bolt ability, but it is colored purple, larger and is stronger, it is permissibly his strongest ability as a whole, as it is powerful enough to free the Barbarian Beasts from their prison. ** '''Centipede Attack: '''Imperious can also fire centipedes made of dark energy from his fan as well, the attack is similar to Koraggs '''Wolf Attack. ** Time Vision: '''Imperious can also use his fan to cast a spell that can replay any events that has happened in the past. ** '''Monster Enlarger: '''Imperious can also use his fan to make a monster grow giant. ** '''Dark Power: '''Imperious can also fire a dark purple lighting beam from his fan as well. ** '''Flame Force: '''Imperious can released a force of fire from his fan, it is a fire element that is stronger then the Red Mystic Rangers '''Power Of The Phoenix ability. ** Lighting Absorption: 'Imperious can catch lighting with his fan, and by shouting the phrase '"Olaffo", he can fire it back at the enemy, it is strong enough to absorb the Yellow Mystic Ranger's Lighting power. See Also * Sorcery Priest Meemy Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Undeads Category:Mummies Category:Wizards Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Magical Creatures Category:Subterranean Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Stuart Devine Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2006 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney Universe